The Collector
by Aloa Vera
Summary: Elder Scrolls: Oblivion fanfiction, with hints from Skyrim as well. The story follows a Nord girl's, Lucia's adventures, who just arrived in Cyrodiil with her parents. She miraculously becomes member of the Dark Brotherhood, without killing even one single living person. This fanfiction is a translation of my ongoing story: "Árnygyűjtő".
1. Chapter 1

**The Collector**

 **1\. The Escape to Hope**

The spring sunshine shone down on the colorful meadow with its dazzling yet still slightly chilling power. The small, brightly colored mead maybe wouldn't even be worth mentioning to a lot of people but for someone, who was used to the endless snow fields, sparse vegetation, not to mention the rocky soil of Skyrim, this wild flower-filled, scenic landscape it was like a paradise.

And indeed, there was someone who felt like she's in Heaven. She ran around the colorful flowers, chasing her younger brothers, just like a naughty child.

This girl, who looked at least five years older than her age, despite her young age has already experienced quite a lot.

It is true that even a half an hour she moped in the back of the cart. She blamed herself for leaving Helgen, the village where she was born and where she had been brought up, but she somehow managed to get over the self-accusation and chased her siblings carefree.

Perhaps her pessimism had given somewhat lower, but her old habits remind open… She always heard everything what the people said about her, while walking the streets of Helgen.

So it happened now as well, when she passed near her parents. Although they both tried to talk quietly, their sharp-eared daughter heard every word.

She stopped in the moment the sense of the words reached her brain. She wanted to look at them, but knew them. Now that they saw her happy, they surely deny the seriousness of the situation.

Because it happened so that the rest was not to main reason of their stop, there was a completely different reason.

Thanks to the great storms, what swept the area over the past period, the road sign collapsed from its place, and this was the problem's source, because the road split in two: one went to Bruma, the other to Cheydinhal. Essentially Bruma wouldn't be a bad choice after all. The only problem with it was that it was a town full with Nords, and where are Nords, there is no little from Skyrim, but they weren't missing that region. They cherished their daughter, they never wanted again to see on her any sign of "madness".

So, as I wrote above, their first-born child literally stiffened by the news. She wanted to go in front of her parents to told them, not the worry about her, to be sure that there will be no problems with her in the town of Bruma, but she knew that she'll lie, not only to her parents but also to herself.

Finally, now that the bloodcurdling cries muted, that the gruesome, shadowy figures disappeared, that she no longer have to see any hideous jaws, and finally she isn't feeling uncomfortable near other people.

She started to think about what to do, when she suddenly observed something far, in the waterfront.

She didn't know exactly, what she was seeing, but because remotely resembled a human form, she set off in that direction. She wanted to ask the stranger about the good direction.

She went on the dirt road for a while, but suddenly she went off of it, preferring to cut through the meadow. She walked through the grass almost soundlessly, almost like a cat. If it had been close a Khajiit caravan, they surely would have stood rows, just to learn from the girl. But the truth is that she never intended to sneak like a bandit in the high grass, this just happened that way.

She reached the coast, under these circumstances, where she saw the figure. But it happened that she wasn't even reaching the spot, when she realized that the human like figure in fact is no man, but a black horse. The animal quietly drank from the crystal clear water, and wouldn't even bother itself hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Lucia somehow felt safer farther away from the horse.

Her initial courage suddenly left her, but then she pulled herself together and decided to stay, after she remembered the conversation what took place between her parents.

She looked around vaguely, and then she cleared her throat: "Hey…" left the words her mouth. "Is anyone here?"

Because the horse wouldn't even looked half like a nag, it was certain that it has a master, so it wasn't really a big miracle when a person clothed with a black robe suddenly came out from the woods. He was a thin and tall person, and his footsteps were noiseless, just like the girl's.

Looking at the figure, Lucia couldn't even determine the individual's gender. However she guessed that it is a man, seeing the person's broad shoulders, and its head was covered by the robe's hood.

The wavy haired girl began to speak in an uncertain voice. „Um... I apologize for the interruption. I just want to ask something".

„Go back to your parent, dear!" responded the stranger, whom masculine voice sounded calm, slightly deep. „Oh, and chose the road to the right. Stay on through until you reach a wider, much busier road. Follow that if you're going to Cheydinhal!"

„H-how did you know that we're going there?"

„Your package certainly doesn't match for Bruma. Now go, before I change my mind!"

She doesn't understand what he meant by the second half of his last sentence, just followed the "command". She didn't care anymore how loudly she was running she waded across the field as if it hadn't had knee-deep grass.

She finally stopped gasping in front of her parents. She told them what she heard from the stranger, although she didn't told them how scary was their meeting.

Now that the family has been able to reverse direction, they quickly picked their scattered children, and continued their travel.

As the cart slowly went on the road suddenly appeared that black cloaked stranger on his horse's back. He came face to face to them, but before he came within sight he simply veered off the road, avoiding them overriding the tall grass.

The smallest brother moved closer to his father and whispered to him.

"I see a kind of bone head on the horse's forehead", said the child cuddling to his father.

"You saw a skull?" corrected him his father. "I haven't seen anything on it, but the truth is that it was too far".

"Don't be silly, I'm sure that you have seen wrong, sweetie!" said his mother, stroking her child's head, while she looked angry at her husband.

Their only daughter said nothing to the conversation. She sat in silence and watched the area. She could believe that the child saw right, after all, she also met the guy, and the cold also ran down her back, when they came face to face with the stranger, and it was a fact that his youngest brother had good eyes.

After they reached the town, they wouldn't even bother themselves with the stranger, but as it turned out, he told the truth, they reached Cheydinhal before sunset.

One of the city guards led them to their new home, after they told him the reason of their arrival.

They began to move in tired, full of experiences. The two little boys couldn't easily be kept indoors. One reason, why they were so energetic it was that they saw an argonian walking in front of the window. They immediately wanted to run after him, as they never saw a creation like him before.

It was hard to keep in one place the little devils, but they exhausted themselves in the evening, that they couldn't even waiting to go into bed, they fell asleep sitting in their seats.

All family members were tired thanks to the big trip, so just the night fell, their windows darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Chase**

Compared to Skyrim's boreal weather, Cyrodiil's climate was much more pleasant. Because its fortunate location, the nights were considerably shorter there.

The family's only daughter wasn't used to this so she got out quickly out of bed, when she noticed that the sun shines onto her bed, but when she looked at the sand clock beside her bed, she realized actually isn't so late at all. So she got up, straightened her bed, hair and clothes then she went into the kitchen.

Her mother was already out there. She warmed the water for the morning tea. She packed their stuff until she saw her daughter entering into the room.

She turned to her then said: "Lucia, honey, me and your pa managed to wake you up? I told him to pull away that closet later, when you and your brothers are up, but you know him…"

"No, you didn't wake me up".

"Something's wrong, honey? You're so pale".

"No, I'm fine. Why would I be sad here? The people from Cheydinhal are friendlier than the ones were in Helgen".

"I'm glad that you think so. Soon you're going to fit in here, you'll see".

She nodded then looked immediately in another direction. Deep down she felt something wrong, but about this she didn't want to talk with her mom. She knew exactly how much they did for her, everything just to not see her suffer any longer. She was sure that if she starts to complain about how strange she feels there, she surely hurt them. And this was the last thing she wanted to do towards the ones who saved her.

In the meantime she explained to herself that the feeling is probably just temporary, because not even a whole day passed since they arrived there. She had to get used the new life and peoples what that city offered. Yet she felt something strange in the town. She felt that she will never feel welcomed in that region.

As she sorrowed there, she saw that her mother had already unpacked almost everything, but Lucia noticed that's something's not right. As her mother went out and after came back empty-handed for the third time in a row, she asked her what she was looking for. Her mother looked at her and then took a deep breath, and said this after a deep sigh.

"I remember that I put the dried spices in a box, but couldn't find it".

"Um… Mom, they were both left in Helgen…"

"What do you mean? I'm sure that I gave the box to your father to put them on the cart, 'cause I need them!"

"That box was put in a barrel, full of dried fruits. I told you what's inside, but you said that there will be no need of them."

"Oh… It was on the fruits? But why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, I told you, but you said that it has no place. Dad already raised the barrel up, but you insisted that it will not be necessary".

"Oh, for Mara's sake… You're right… Now I remember. I wanted so much to get out of there, just to didn't see you anymore trembling… Oh, dear, no problem, our neighbors out in Helgen will be happy for the big catch. We will collect here fresh ingredients. I already saw at the city gates a few Aloe Vera plants".

"I can go and pick a few herbs".

"It's nice of you, but you should go after breakfast. A true Nord honors his or her stomach! Wake up you brothers, while I prepare our breakfast".

"Should I tell Dad as well?"

"He does not need it. He went out to cut some tree, when he will finish his work, he'll come. Believe me, he would cut out all the trees from the surrounding forest, then those two lazy souls would wake up by themselves".

The round faced Nord woman wasn't wrong, while her daughter ushered her two sleepy-eyed brothers into the dining room, the two adult members of the family were already sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for their three children.

They ate their breakfast, and after that Lucia, just as promised, went out, to look for herbs outside of the city gates.

Her mother remembered well, actually there were some aloe vera plants in the vicinity, but Lucia wanted to find even more. She heard from the people, that she can find nearby some ginseng as well, and she discovered peppermint scent coming from the forest. She found both, and not just those two, but she picked a big bouquet of thyme from the nearby ruin.

The tall building was once probably a guard tower or maybe a fortress, so Lucia thought. Scary noises were heard in the wind, as it blew through between the collapsed walls.

Lucia saw many similar places, as near Helgen could be found many similar ruins. However, as the sounds became even louder, she decided to leave. But she would be very proud of herself, as she picked a really big bouquet of herbs. She could barely hold the plants in her hands.

She turned back the way she had come, when three wolves suddenly jumped out from the tree's cover. She could see on the trio that they didn't eat anything in days, and she guessed that they wanted her as prey, looking at their white fangs and hearing their grumble.

She naturally got scared at the sight of the wolves, and as she began to give ground the plants that she picked suddenly fell off of her hands.

Seeing her fear, the three beasts rushed at her. Lucia screamed in terror, but her legs also moved, and she realized to get away from them just in time.

Of course she had no time to celebrate, as her life was still in danger. She went straight in the city's direction, but one of the wolves lunged at her from behind, but fortunately she fell just next to a sharp rock, but the wolf on that, smashing its head in an instant.

During this the other two animals locked her away from the escape route, so Lucia ran out wherever she could, in this situation towards a big tree. However her persecutors didn't want to play this catching game any longer, so one of the wolves bit her ankle as soon as it reached her. She fell to the tree, but she had enough strength to kick off the animal of her foot with her other leg.

The other wolf angrily yanked away its partner, while the girl tried to crawl away. At first she moved, facing the bark with her back, but after she saw that the two have finished their quarrel, she swung, facing the tree, but in the hurry she didn't notice the bark's absence, and when she noticed the burrow, she already lost her balance, and fell into the tree's hole.

As she touched the ground, she thought that the end is near, but suddenly she felt a trapdoor under her, what opened up under her weight and she fell into a dark pit.

In her lucky misfortune she escaped the attack of the wolves, but she fell on her other leg, what was in good shape before the fall. Now she felt terrible pain in both of her legs. From one blood was spilling, while she couldn't feel the other.

She screamed in several minutes in agony. Just after she got over the shock, was she able to look up. The two wolves were still there, circling around the hole, but none of them wanted to jump off. Tired of waiting, the beasts later decided to leave.

By that time Lucia somewhat relaxed. Taking advantage of the light coming through the hole, she looked around a bit. It was an underground room. She saw a bed, next to a couple of barrels, next to it some more barrels were lining up. She saw a man's height candlestick as well. A bit farther to it, she saw an open, brick-shaped box, and a table beside it. A few things were put on it, but it was too dark, and it was too far for Lucia to be able to determine exactly what they may be.

Another thing what she noticed was the terrible stench, what spread throughout the room. Lucia's only luck was that she was sitting below the trap door and enough fresh air poured down on her.

As the sun began to go down, despair began to overcome increasingly over Lucia. She realized that her shouts could not be heard, as help didn't came, and the only thing she achieved was that she completely went out of breath, not to mention the dust, from what she began to cough violently.

As dark fell upon the place, all the noises died down. By that time Lucia has been completely exhausted. She was lying on the ground, listening to her own heartbeats. She bandaged the wound on her leg with a piece of her skirt, but she was not sure what to do with her other foot, as she couldn't feel at all.

Tears ran down her cheek, but she didn't shout, she didn't have the strength for it anymore. She fell asleep in these circumstances. But she couldn't sleep for a long time, as she found the moon just in the same spot where she last remembered it.

As it turned out she wasn't awoken by accident. She heard footsteps, and as she turned her head in the noise's direction she saw a long shadow approaching towards her. But along the shape came uncertainty as well, and a kind of smell, the smell of death…


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. In the trap**

Lucia, the Nord teenage girl, who just arrived from Skyrim and was staying only one day in Cheydinhal to escape the ghosts what were haunting her there. She faced new difficulties in the Cyrodiilic town.

While she collected medicinal plants in the woods, wolves attacked her, and fell down into a pit, while trying to escape.

The night caught her up in a place, full of dead body odor, not to mention that she discovered under moonlight that one of her leg is broken.

But this wasn't the only thing what bothered her in the moment when she woke up from her short sleep. She heard voices, footsteps, and when she looked towards the sound's direction a figure came out from the shadows.

This dark figure stood straight, and by the moment when the noises died down, growling voices began to be heard in the dark.

Those sounds weren't seemingly coming by men, but kept multiplying, and as time passed, metallic noises mingled among the voices, as if someone shook a grid…

The hair stood up on Lucia's back, especially when she looked back and saw that the straight silhouette is no longer visible in the darkness, even if the moonlight still shone forth. She saw dark shadows in their place, which were moving from side to side like the leaves of the trees.

The wounded girl was seemingly frightened when she finally got up from her seat and crawling on her left knee she crawled toward the shadowy figure.

As she approached, the voices sounded more and more violent. Growls and screams of beasts were heard. And when the darkness was not able to hide the truth anymore she saw them… they were people… or they were, but now they were skinned, yet moving bodies or skeletons without self-consciousness, fully armed with weapons.

Lucia totally scared looking at their direction. Just like she rooted to the ground, she knelt there, looking at the monsters, which were held back only by a rusty wicket gate. And those horrible beings were staying there, shaking the bars with murder intention. However in Lucia lived the will to remain alive.

She knew that she has no chance to fight the beasts all by herself, but she was aware that the beasts sooner or later will break through the barrier. She knew that she must find a solution for the problem, to calm down the monsters. For this firstly she decided to climb behind the bed, hoping that the beasts will leave after they will not see her anymore. But her plan ruined as the monsters didn't stop their gate shaking. She couldn't relax, nor sleep by their continuous growl.

As the time passed, Lucia felt hunger. When the sun came up she felt so thirsty that she started to ignore the zombies, who were constantly there, but were enable to break through the bars.

She sat up in bed and she looked around again at the room. What she didn't see first was the two wall tablecloth what were floating above the bed. The same emblem was visible on both: a huge black hand. She couldn't recognize, but she suspected that maybe is an emblem of some organizations. It was just too big to be just a simple palm print…

She couldn't notice another notable thing.

As a result of the excruciating hunger, she started to pull the barrels next to the bed, to open them, but she couldn't open any of them. Then she looked toward the table. She saw something on it, but couldn't see exactly what it was.

Seeing no other solution, she decided to crawl there. Meanwhile she also dropped path to the candlestick, hoping that the barrels there aren't closed as the ones near the bed. As it turned out, the last one was open, but her excitement was gone as she looked inside to find some old parchment, pen and ink. She sighed then took one from each, and then she continued creeping to the table.

She sat up in a chair with great difficulties then having caught her breath, she looked around the table. She was lucky that she has chosen to do this way, as she probably would collapse with the chair, but as it turned out, she could cry out her fright sitting in the chair.

She found the source of the smell… She found a heart, a real human heart on the top of the table, what was laying drenched in a big pool of blood…

It surely wasn't fresh since the "side dish" was already dried-on long ago.

"For the Nine Divines!" she shouted, trembling. "Where am I?"

The poor girl completely broke down, and she didn't even saw the content of the box, next to the table… But it didn't take long, and as she looked into it, and saw the human remains, she fainted.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she blacked out, but the sun was shining through the pit, when she regained consciousness. She remained motionless for some time, but as she cleared her mind, the decision began to mature in her head. Once she took a deep breath and began to get up. She sat back on the chair then she took the parchment, the ink and the pen, what she found inside one of the barrels. Then with the pen in her trembling hand, she began to write a letter.

 _I do not know who will read my lines, as I am not sure in the fact if I will be alive at that moment, although I can see little chance to survive in my current situation, but either way, I have just one wish: if I will not survive, I beg the reader to bring my dead body to the gate of the city Cheydinhal. I arrived there a few days ago with my parents from Skyrim, and I don't want to follow me here or to deceive themselves with false hopes. I wish I never come here in the first place… I wish I could see rather those winged abomina…_

The pen fell from her hand, she was unable to write. She fell with her face on the top of the table and didn't move anymore. The rope ladder, what was fixed to the opening began to tremble, and a little later dust began to splash beneath it, while shoe marks formed on the powder particles.

The trail led to the table, and there suddenly a dark shadow fell over the unconscious girl. A hand reached towards her head, which gripped the curly locks, after that the girl's head was raised from the table by her hair. A white blade brightened up at her throat, held by a strong hand with firm intention, but suddenly the parchment broke off from the table, delicately hitting the black garment.

Finally the blade didn't get rose colored, it left the girl's throat. Only the hand what took it remained near the girl's neck. He pulled out a small arrowhead from the left side of her neck. After that the helpless body was thrown sideways.

The mysterious figure lifted from the ground the letter, and after the brown eyes ran along the writings, the piece of parchment landed on the table.

The shadowy figure walked up beside her then he turned her at her back with his boots. Then he crouched down and quietly remarked: "

"By Sithis, you strongly spook your very destiny…"

After that the man crouched beside her for a short time. He didn't understand why, but after he took out a dagger, he didn't cut her throat, but the bandage around her leg. The wound looked ugly, blackened at the edges it seemed that it became infected.

Her condition deteriorated minute by minute, and the arrow with the narcotic agent on its edge wasn't for her sake as well. Although the poison wasn't deadly, however her organism was strongly weakened by the injuries, and from the hunger and thirst.

At the end, thanks to her youth and strong organism, she regained consciousness. But as it turned out, her leg, what was bitten by the wolves literally burned with pain. She hissed by the intense pain, but soon she noticed that her hands are tied to the bed.

As soon as she realized what's happening around her, she looked around. Twilight reigned in the room. She couldn't see anything, but she noticed that the undead disappeared behind the bars. However this fact wasn't one for relief.

As she turned her head she thought that she saw from the corner of her eyes a shadow moving from the table's direction.

She jerked her head trying to look around more carefully, and then she observed a person sitting on a chair.

No wonder, she couldn't notice firstly, as the person was dressed in black from head to toe, not to mention that the visual conditions weren't the best in the room.

Then suddenly a deep male voice broke the deadly silence: "Listen to me carefully! I will say the rules of the game once! You're going to answer my questions honestly, and I assure you that if you'll lie to me just one time, you'll meet a long and painful death! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes…" she responded, feeling that now the one at stake is not other but her own life.

"Let's start at the beginning, the Count of Cheydinhal was who sent you here?"

"I-I don't know him. My father bought the house from him, but I never met him personally".

"Did you see those two flags above the bed?"

"Yes".

"You know what the figure represents on it?"

"I saw them for the first time".

"How did you get here, to my hideout?"

"I was chased by wolves, and accidentally I felt down".

"What were you doing here?"

"I was looking for herbs…"

"Your story would be understandable, but I saw outside the carcass of a wolf. How did you kill it?"

"I-I don't remember it…"

"There's no reason for you to cry, I've already had an incident when I let my guards down around a crybaby, why tried to kill me as I gave her the opportunity. Pull yourself together, or keep whining and you'll die!"

"But I'm not lying… All it happened so fast. I don't know how many wolves attacked me, I wanted to run, but one bit me… Um… Now that I think about it, I remembered something. One jumped on me, nut fell on a sharp stone, and smashed its head into it".

"If you say so…" said the guy, and tossed a piece of apple in front of her. "I suppose you're hungry. Eat it, it's yours!"

Her face contorted, and facing the floor with her head, she noted that she doesn't like the apple. After a few seconds she lifted her head, wondering if she didn't angered the man just by saying that to him, but she saw that the dark figure was no longer sitting at the table.

She didn't hear another question, but the silence wasn't reassuring at all. She curiously started to turn her head, but she couldn't even turn in one direction, when suddenly from another direction somebody grabbed her hair then took a rag over her face. Despite all her efforts to break free, both her hands were tied off, and had no chance to defend herself.

As her limbs relaxed, her eyes closed, and as she lay there, she could sense nothing from the outside world. But my story can not end here.

At the western gate of Cheydinhal one of the guards yawned when his partner suddenly left his post.

"Where are you going?!" he shouted.

His partner didn't answer, just looked at his direction then he gestured towards the dirt road. As he looked that way, he suddenly noticed a person lying on the ground. It was a girl with torn skirt, and with both her legs bandaged. Her face was pale, but was still alive, as they inspected the weak nord body. But the guards were interested more in something else not of her condition. And this something was the fact that they didn't knew how the girl appeared there, because just before a moment ago nobody was there.

Both men went there to look around her, but they were able to determine only one thing: that she's alive. A traveler, who walked there, remained with her, as the two guards went to ask for help. Soldiers came later, when one of them recognized the unconscious girl. He claimed that she is that Nord girl, who arrived from Skyrim and who disappeared not long ago.

Meanwhile the captain of the guards arrived as well. He soon learned the girl's identity, who after that immediately ordered to transport her to the castle.

She was in bad shape, but after some hours she regained consciousness. She felt highly dizzy, but the first thing she noticed, was that she no longer is held prisoner at that body odor emanating room, but in a clean, spacious and quite bright place.

She sat up, but despite her effort, she couldn't determine where she was.

She was lying on a larger bench, wrapped in a thick blanket, while she sensed a strong apple scent in the room. The fruits were placed on a platter on a small table, to her left.

Lucia suddenly remembered the events what took place not long ago, and because of the memories or maybe because of her nausea produced from the smell of apples, she intended to toss apart the bowl.

She wanted the fruit bowl away from her, but it happened that she overthrew the table, and the bowl fell clattering to the ground, and the apples rolled into the room.

Hearing the noise, the guards came.

„Oh, miss, I see you're awake," said one of them. As he moved closer, he took up one of the fruits then he handed over to the pale girl. She opened her mouth for answer, but before she could lift out a voice from her throat, she thought that it might be not a good idea to refuse the offer, so she accepted the smelly apple.

"Thank you!" she said quietly. "I apologize for the mess I caused…"

"I think you're hungry. The countess personally tried to give you to drink, but nothing has gone down your throat".

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on!"

"Where I am?"

"You're in the castle of Cheydinhal. I'm going to let the countess know that you woke up".

"Um…" she reached her hand towards the guard. "Please, can you bring me a glass of water…"

The man in light armor looked back and nodded. After that he left the room. Lucia taking advantage of the situation threw the fruit across the room, what rolled up under the window.

After a short time she became aware of footsteps. Hearing the subtle knocks she guessed that a woman is approaching. She knew well this kind of footsteps, her mother walked the same. However, this steps sounded differently, she knew that the one who's coming is not her mother.

However her first assumption proved to be, as the person who came into the room was a woman. A Dunmer aristocrat, as it seemed from her noble appearance. She wore a deep red velvet suit, which was cut in half by a light blue strap. Under her long skirt, when she took a step, it emerged her red velvet shoes.

Her long hair was plaited into French roll. This hairstyle let dominate her two long ears. Like the rest of her race, her skin had also a bluish tone.

Lucia never saw a Dunmer in her life, so she stared long at the approaching woman. The lady let out of consideration the observing gaze. As she reached the girl, she bent over her, than handed her a mug of water.

Lucia came to her senses, and she devoted her attention to the water, instead of the woman's strange look. She drank it all in a gulp.

As soon as she emptied the mug, she gave it back to the woman, while looking into her red eyes.: "Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome! May I ask how you feel?"

"My feet hurt… But if I'm not mistaken, you are the countess, about who the guards were speaking of?"

"I am Llathasa Indarys, the wife of the Count of Cheydinhal. You're Lucia, am I right?"

"Yes, but how…"

"Lucia, this doesn't matter in this situation! You need to rest now! Don't worry about anything else… Later I will come back and then we'll talk. Right now I'm waiting for someone, who can be here any minute. Try to sleep, my dear! A guard will stand outside of the door. If you need anything, feel free to ask him!"

"Please, tell my parents about me being here!"

"Everything will be fine, Lucia. Do not worry about anything, you have to rest now!"

The countess gently lied back down on the bench, after that she left the room.

The girl heard the Countess telling the guard that he can't allow anyone into the girl's room. Not even the Count. After the "Yes, Countess!" the door closed and the noises of the footsteps began to fade away, then silence… It was like the time has stopped… Then Lucia got suppressed by fatigue.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Waking to Reality**

She woke up by the twittering of the birds, and heard the door closing quietly. She completely lost her sense of time. On the outside the world was covered in orange, but she had no idea if the sun is waking up or is setting down.

She didn't even have the occasion to find this out, as she began to hear something near her. Lucia's ears were always perfect. She heard the voice of two men, who were talking in the other room, behind the closed doors.

One of them spoke with accent, while the other had a charming, calm voice. She was too tired to find out whether she knew them or not, but in any case, she heard their conversation just clearly.

"I don't care what my wife told you, I command you to leave!" she heard the man talking with accent, and after his command leaving steps could be heard.

Heavy footsteps were those, and although Lucia had woken up early, she already found out that the guard before her door was dismissed. As soon as the steps were gone, she heard the man's voice once again, from whom the command came.

"Why did you visit the girl?" asked the man with the accent.

"Keep your eyes on her, my friend" she heard then a loud voice.

"I heard that your brotherhood did not do half-work, and look, there is this North girl".

"If it were the Night Mother's command, I swear to Sithis, that this girl would not be here".

"But still… Why do you keep track of her fate, if you don't have any interest in her?"

"My friend, who did get the antidote just in time to your son?"

"…"

"That's right. There's no better than the silence. Oh, and one more thing. Tomorrow you should delay the change of the guards around the prison, and… You should put somebody in charge around there, whose death will not harm your feelings if something goes bad".

"Oh, that's why you were just inside the other room…"

"She was asleep when I was inside. But I saw that her broken leg and other wounds were not seen by any alchemist or doctor. Take that!" rustling voice could be heard, followed by the voice of the man who just spoke. "This covers every expense. And tell her the truth. But maybe it would be better if you trust your wife with this".

"But then, who ordered the job?"

"Andel!"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar feminine voice, whose voice was mixed in the door's creaking.

"Andel, why did you send out the guard, whom I commanded to stay? Why do you bring me in awkward situations?"

"Llathasa… my dear wife…" the thinner voice mumbled, as the door opened slowly and slightly, and Lucia finally saw a member of the two conversation partners.

The Dark Elf was wearing a blue noble dress, as well as his blue face gradually whitewashed as the door opened, and he saw the girl sitting on the bench still half-sleeping.

"Why did you wake her up?" put the first question to her husband the surprised countess.

"You misunderstand the situation! I didn't even visit her. I just needed a document, and I didn't trust the guard to open the door in front of him.

The Dunmer woman shook her head in her anger, then folded her arms over her chest, and then told her husband, that he could now safely open the safe door now, no one would see him.

The man blushed. He didn't tolerate with ease when his wife tried to take control over him.

Llathasa sighed then headed towards the open door. She took the door's handle, but before she closed the door, she told the still sleepy girl, that she will enter her room shortly.

The door then closed, but Lucia had no time to overhear the couple's argument, as she witnessed the rising of an apple from the window's direction.

She turned her head towards the not so ordinary sight. As she looked at the apple, she noticed a translucent human figure in front of the open door.

Before Lucia's eyes a bite of the floating apple disappeared, and then the fruit began to move toward the girl.

The poor girl's voice stuck, watching the unusual sight. The man under the chameleon effect had placed the fruit on the table, next to the girl's bed then turned round and slowly walked back to the window. He pulled the curtain away, and by the time it fell back into its seat, the mysterious figure had left the room.

Immediately after the incident, the door opened and the countess entered the room. None of them spoke for a while, just looked at each other. Finally the one, who broke the silence, was the countess.

"When the count will finish at the safe, a dear friend will come in. Vigge is a Nord, like you. He came from Skingrad. I do not know if you've heard of it, it's called Vigge, the cautious. He belongs to the best mages. He will look at your feet".

"When will my parents come for me?"

"Soon… Vigge will come in soon. Don't fear, you're in the right place, you're safe".

"But…"

The girl's voice was squeezed by the opening door. The countess opened it, to tell his wife, that he finished his task at the safe. Llathasa's face relaxed a little. She got up and hurried quickly to her husband.

Lucia then heard the count's voice: "If your friend will finish his job, it would be wise if you tell her".

The Nord girl that something was concealed from her, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't do anything, she had to trust her instinctive foresight.

When the count had left the room, the mage from Skingrad came in with the same door-opening.

Vigge, the cautious ancestors were clearly Nords. He was a brown haired middle aged man, and though many considered the Nords barbarians, he had been clearly part of the nobility, approved by his gentleman appearance, fine movement and by his speech skills.

"I'm pleased to meet you, young lady". He greeted her coming to her "bed". "My name is Vigge".

"Lucia…"

"I came to examine your injuries. I know, one of your legs are broken while the other one ha a nasty injury".

"Wolves attacked me, while I was looking for herbs in the woods".

As she explained to the mage, what happened to her, the man was about to untie the bandages from her ankle. The top of the bandage wasn't soaked, but as he approached to the skin, the lace began to grow redder.

It seemed that the wound beforehand had been cleansed carefully.

"There is no risk of infection…" the wizard said. "A healing spell with moderate effect will be enough".

It was enough, just as he said… After the magician took his hand out from her leg, remained no trace of the wound. Her leg however was still glittering with yellowish light, where the wound was visible.

In that moment, Lucia was relieved from the pain, but her other leg it looked even worse. Vigge looked also at that. Whenever he asked her if she felt something when he touched her wound on different points, she always shook her head. The magician did not like that, but he didn't said anything, just repeated her reaction, shook his head.

After the quick examination, he turned to the Countess.

"They put her leg in a medical rail, which was absolutely a good idea, the only problem is, that it seems that it seems that the nerves began to die. The biggest problem is presented by her knees. As you can see, she doesn't felt anything when I touched her feet. Hopefully exists a solution, but a thank you will not cover it".

"Don't worry about the costs! Judging from you expression, there's no other way to help her".

"The bad thing is that she ran out of time. This method however does not provide complete healing either".

After he finished his sentence, he turned towards Lucia.

"Dear Lucia, don't worry, you'll be healed, but you have to know that your foot will never be as good as it was before the accident. Standing on it, your knees will always hurt a little, and you will limp to the end of your life. But I can't do more then this for you!"

"Besides the things you enumerated, she can live a whole life?" Llathasa asked from the Nord.

"Yes, Countess!" nodded the Nord man.

"Then do what you need to do!"

The magician nodded in agreement then went closer to her. He murmured healing spells, causing the foot to fall into a cloud of fog. Lucia looked silently the actions of the wizard. The magical fog that appeared around her leg grew thick, until Lucia began to hiss, saying the fog was pushing her feet. The magician however, continued to mumble the spell until Lucia cried out in pain and suddenly pulled her leg out of the fog.

She jumped out of her bed, though she could hardly keep her balance. The magician and the countess rushed to her at the same time to caught her.

Vigge, the Cautious was true to his name, he instructed her before he let her go. He told her, that she could take a few steps in the room, but the spells need time to take action, to sufficiently consolidate the broken, freshly assembled bones.

Lucia acted in accordance with his advice. She took a few steps in the room, and then she walked back to her previous place.

The two adults were still asked her about her health. They found out, that she felt a painful feeling in her knees, which, as Vigge had said, was a natural feeling, and she had to get used to this pain, because these will never cease over time.

With this, and with some healing advice, Lucia said goodbye to the magician from Skingrad.

After a quick farewell, the Nord magician and the Dunmer countess left the room.

Lucia heard them talking outside about his payment, but they were moving fast, and even if her ears functioned perfectly, she couldn't hear over the walls.

After a half an hour the countess returned. Even if she smiled at Lucia, the girl could see sadness on her face.

"Lucia, how are you?"

"Thanks, ma'am, much better… I'm sincerely grateful for all you've done for me… Although I wish I could do more, but I'm sure, that my parents will pay my costs. Umm… Don't you know, when will my parents arrive? Did you announce them?"

"Lucia, it would be wise for you, to rest. We will talk tomorrow".

"But, Countess, please wait! I don't want to be a burden for you. Mom could take care of me in the same way at that… at our home…"

"You need to rest! And you have to know something. Three days ago your mom was here. She kept you little brother in her arms, and almost begged my husband to look for you. Andel though insisted on waiting for a little longer, I was very upset when I heard about your disappearance. At the end of the audience, I went to your mother with my son, Farwil. He and your brother are exactly the same old and I promised your mother, that if I'll find you, I will do everything for you. I'm trying to keep my promise, but now you have to help me, if you would… Sit back and relax. Everything else can wait".

Lucia got goosebumps, while listening to the Countess, she didn't ask for much, she just wanted to be with her parents, but for some reason, the countess avoided the subject. She almost hurt the girl's arm, where she pressed her hand.

But Llathasa eventually got what she wanted Lucia did not ask more questions. Instead, the unquestioned question could've been seen in her eyes, but the fear closed her mouth shut.

She didn't see the Countess until the next morning. Later one guard brought her food.

She didn't know, but they put a little sedative in it, from which she slept 'till morning.

In the morning she was taking a walk at the corridor, when she met the Countess. Together they went back to her room, but before closing the door, Llathasa told the guard standing outside, not to let anyone inside, while she speaks with Lucia.

She then sat down at the table, telling Lucia to do the same. The count began to speak, after a long sigh:

"Now, that your condition is satisfactory, I'll tell you what I've been hiding from you until now".

"It's about my parents?"

"Your condition didn't allow me yesterday to speak with you about this, fearing that it would affect your health. But that can't wait any longer. You have to identify them…"

Until her last words, the countess looked Lucia in her eyes, but then she suddenly looked away.

"W-what identification are you talking about?" While Lucia asked the question, on her face already fell down several tear drops.

"I'm sorry, Lucia… you're all alone in this world… "

Hearing this, she began to cry. Though she felt from the beginning that there's something wrong, she still hoped that she saw the signs wrong.

The countess went to the girl then she cuddled the sobbing girl. After she calmed down a bit, Lucia asked the countess about how her parents died".

"We found your family one day after you've disappeared. No one was spared, and the thief or thieves took everything valuable. We suspected the Dark Brotherhood, but then a thief suddenly came by and simply declared that he did, he murdered you whole family. He said that his conscience didn't let him rest…"

"He's speaking about conscience? A person like that even has a same thing? And where is he now?! I want to see that animal! I want to do the exact thing what he did with my family!"

"Child, calm down! What you feel it must be terrible, but understand me, I promised your mother that I will protect you no matter what! Believe me: hate and despair will be of no use!"

"But I want to see him! You have to allow me this!"

"Lucia, we have to go to your house first! You have to identify at least one of them… I'm terribly sorry, but now this is the most important thing!"

The girl was trembling from the nerves, but obeyed the elf woman's wish.

They went to the house, where Lucia always felt so strange from the very first minute.

Two soldiers held her because, although her legs were healed, she couldn't stand for long after what she heard from the countess.

After a short time, she completed the identification as well. Under the blankets covered with red stains her four family members were lying, on the floor. As the Countess said, she remained alone… completely alone...


End file.
